


it's not the end of us.

by sunflowersutra



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra





	it's not the end of us.

 

**Junho, 2013.**   
**New Jersey, US.**

  
  
Frank trancou o porão, ciente de que aquela era a última caixa que precisava organizar. Após aquele passeio pelo jardim das memórias, ele sabia que não haviam muitas formas de piorar a situação. Odiava se sentir nostálgico e revirar as coisas de sua banda antiga era uma boa forma de desafiar aquele medo. Precisava ser sincero: haviam durado praticamente uma década. Era óbvio que haveriam mudanças demais, memórias demais e vínculos demais - provavelmente era o único que se sentiria afetado por aquilo. Ray tinha sua família, era feliz com ela e todos sabiam o quanto ele sentia falta de passar um tempo com eles. No fim das contas, era a decisão certa para ele. O mesmo se aplicava a Mikey e… Gerard. O moreno estremecia só de lembrar daquele nome.   
  
De todos, ele sabia que Gerard seria o primeiro a seguir em frente - afinal, a ideia fora toda dele. Não fora surpresa alguma aquela decisão, todos sabiam o que ele estava passando, os vícios e o cansaço que sobrecaía nos ombros dele. Na verdade, ficaram até aliviados com o pedido do rapaz de cabelos vermelhos. Apesar de todas as obrigações legais que tinham como banda, a saúde do amigo era prioridade e, enquanto ele estivesse em contato com sua stage persona, não deixaria os vícios tão cedo. Aquele era um tópico complicado para Frank. Embora soubesse das consequencias que Gerard enfrentava por representar tanto seu personagem e fazê-lo algo tão complexo, ele não conseguia deixar de se encantar com o talento do outro. Cada show que faziam era uma experiência completamente diferente e imprevisível - e isso estava começando a assustar, não só a equipe da banda, como os outros três. Precisavam ajudar Gerard e, assim que ele propôs o fim da banda, não tiveram outro pensamento se não aceitar a oferta, por mais doloroso que fosse.   
  
Frank colocou a caixa de papelão sobre a mesa de centro, jogando-se no sofá por alguns segundos antes de direcionar sua atenção ao conteúdo da mesma. Fotos, fitas...cada coisa lhe remetia as turnês, sessões de gravação e até mesmo as noites em que saíam juntos. O moreno continuou a repassar os objetos, direcionando-os para outras caixas onde se liam os nomes de seus antigos colegas de banda. Entre a grande bagunça de objetos, ele encontrou um pano preto surrado. Trazendo-o para fora da caixa, Frank pode reconhecer de imediato o que se tratada: o casaco de Gerard.   
  
Lembrava-se daquele dia com exatidão. Havia acontecido na noite após um dos shows da turnê de Black Parade. Naquela época, Gerard estava começando a inserir sua persona nas apresentações e vivia surpreendendo eles durante os shows. O que parecia algo inocente acabou tomando grandes proporções quando, ao meio de um surto de confiança do rapaz, ele viera em direção à Frank, tomando seus lábios em um beijo que, na melhor das hipóteses, fora feroz. Por impulso, ele havia retribuído ao beijo e, minutos depois, tivera a revelação do que realmente havia acontecido. De certa forma, era meio decepcionante ouvir Gerard pedir desculpa pelo que havia feito - e era frustrante ter que aceitar desculpas por algo que definitivamente não era um problema. Sem saber como agir, Frank se afastou do rapaz por alguns dias - falavam-se nos ensaios apenas e ele jamais era o primeiro a tentar. Era complicado tentar entender o que estava pensando quando sequer podia empurrar o problema para longe. E Gerard havia notado o afastamento - e aparentemente aquilo havia o deixado incomodado a ponto de ir até Frank, forçando-o a explicar o que diabos estava acontecendo.   
  
Os minutos seguintes ainda lhe falhavam a memória - exceto pela dor na voz de Gerard. Aquilo fora o suficiente para arrancar toda a atitude de Frank que, sem hesitar, abraçou o garoto mais alto, afundando seu rosto no peito do outro.   
\- Merda, Gerard. - Sussurrou, quase irritado, embora sentisse parte do seu coração se partir. Odiava ver até onde o descontrole de Gerard o levava e, imediatamente, jurou que não o deixaria chegar naquele nível novamente. - Só me diz o que tá acontecendo, Frankie. Por favor. - Ouviu-o sussurar.   
  
Com cuidado, Frank manteve o rapaz em seus braços, acariciando-lhe os cabelos, sem saber muito bem em como iria explicar toda a confusão de pensamentos em sua cabeça. O silêncio pareceu incomodar ainda mais Gerard que, impaciente, se afastou de Frank, encarando-o. Dando-se por vencido, ele respirou pesadamente. - Gee… - O olhar de Gerard não vacilou, mantendo-se intenso como de início. - Eu não esperava aquele beijo. Só isso. E sei que não era sua intenção fazê-lo. Só não queria que se sentisse na obrigação de tentar se explicar por algo que sabemos que foi impulso. - Frank tentou ao máximo deixar seus sentimentos longe de suas palavras - a última coisa que precisavam era que a amizade que tinham fosse destruída.   
  
Gerard processou as palavras por alguns segundos, antes de sussurrar algo que Frank não pode reconhecer. - Eu sabia o que estava fazendo, Frankie. Eu quis aquele beijo. - Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Geralmente não era aquela resposta que ouviam de Gerard sempre que ele fazia algo impensado no palco.  
\- Eu não quis… - Começou, quando Gerard o silenciou outra vez. Logo o corpo do rapaz mais alto estava contra o de Frank, em um abraço.   
\- Eu sei. Eu sei.   
  
Naquela noite, fora parar no quarto de Gerard. Fora também naquela noite em que ganhara o casaco.


End file.
